In a transducer, energy of one form is converted to energy of a different form. Electroacoustic transducers convert electrical impulses to acoustic vibrations that may be perceived as audible sound to proximate listeners. Conventional electroacoustic transducers, or speaker drivers, include a conical diaphragm and frame with the magnetic sound-producing components mounted to the small end of the cone, leaving the large end of the cone open. Some conical speaker arrangements include an aperture placed over the large end of the cone for the purpose of directing sound waves according to the speaker system requirements.